onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Vandalism Template
Hello, I'm wondering if we have a Vandalism template. I've searched through the site and haven't seen one yet. I know you could just leave a message at the vandal's talk-page telling him/her to stop but, I personally think it's not detailed enough. I mean, it should list all the types of vandalism, like it is listed here. But it it's written on the template, which makes it easier to warn vandals. This is an example of a Vandalism Template. Thoughts Wiki? Munchable90101:56, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Comments I think it's a good idea. It'll make us disaffected. And really, we shouldn't waste any time on these assholes. --YazzyDream 02:12, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I think that a classic "stop you, stupid noob" is funnier for us. I'm against this template. However since i will not create it, you can do what you want and use it.--Meganoide 15:33, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Great idea, since these vandals only gives us a hard time, we should give them a hard time in return. Heck, we should put an insult or two in the template, so they should feel the pain. While on the subject, can we also create a template to banned users, so we know which people have already been banned? Yatanogarasu 15:42, August 27, 2010 (UTC) There is but it is not used for some reason. Ruxax 18:37, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :Then, can we please update and put this template on every banned person? Yatanogarasu 18:40, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Appeal to Mugiwara Franky, he's the one who can block vandals. Ruxax 19:00, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure if making a template that insults people is a good idea. This forum was kinda created due to a message I left to the returning You are neaderthal guy. The guy, under another new name, had the nerve to request a quick ban on certain people that constantly reverted his edits which included me, Yatanogarasu, and Tipota to name a few. The message I left for him was perfectly justified. I've been simply banning him without comments prior to this since he doesn't seem to be listening. Even before that, I tried reasoning with him but all he replied was his community hating mantra. As to applying the template, maybe it would be best to apply it to blocked users after its design is formalized. The idea of putting it on past blocked users kinda opens old wounds for me. Plus there have been alot of blocked users to remember.Mugiwara Franky 09:09, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Honnestly I don't understand the interest of such a template. Kdom 21:36, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I think it's a good idea. It would get the message across way better than just some little warning.DancePowderer 22:04, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :I must confess, I use vandalism warnings as a test to see if they mean to do further damage, Often they get spurred on, so to my own amusment I let them do further damage. It makes seeing them banned taste better. At one point I sort of was doing a lot of heavy editing and when I saw a vandal I'd tease them because I could undo their edits faster then they could make them. I sort of ignore them now, wait until they stop or get banned and then repair the damage. :But I couldn't help it... Vandals are so amusing, they think what they do is for their own entertainment, but really their enttertaining us at times. I was really , really bored at that point of time I will stress. ^_^' :I'm still one for the benefit of the doubt, having the template warnign does justify our reasons for banning either way. 20:25, September 4, 2010 (UTC) The Template What should it have and what should it look like? Does it have to be pirate themed? <|Munchable901|>User talk:Munchable901 04:12, August 28, 2010 (UTC) How about this? --[[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 18:34, September 3, 2010 (UTC) : But isn't that a "block" template? The Vandalism Template is supposed to be like a warning. <|Munchable901|>User talk:Munchable901 19:36, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh! I thought we talking about cuz it's mentioned above. I don't know, if it's just warnings we usually just tell them? I'll make another one quickly. --[[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 19:52, September 3, 2010 (UTC) It wouldn't hurt, we never had one before since we left messages on a users talk page. we go by the rule of "3 strikes your out" generally as thats what we went by. The first time they vandalise however, we issues a friendly note of gesture what they did will make them loose strikes, just to point out they can and will get banned. We have a vandalism guideline/rule somewhere... One-Winged Hawk 18:39, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah and guys, fon't forget to consultand correct those guidelines... I don't want to be left as unhappy as the char box template left me because no one brought up the guidelines once. One-Winged Hawk 18:40, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Here's another if we decide to use it for Vandalism in general. Simple, and effective, a think. --[[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 20:10, September 3, 2010 (UTC) : Umm, where do you sign your signature? Do you just put it at the end? <|Munchable901|>User talk:Munchable901 01:30, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't believe we should sign it. That would be personalizing the problem, and I think the reason for using the templates is to make it as impersonal as possible. --[[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 01:53, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Do you really think that people for which this template is aimed for are not already aware of what they are doing and that they can do it by mistake ? If this template would help in having less vandals, it would be useful, but that is not the case so we are losing our time here. These people will just laugh at us when they will see that. The only other case is when a regular member is subject to ban like Drunk Samurai was once, but this is not decide without a formal discussion and without the user being in the loop. So this template is of no use either. Kdom 22:20, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :I suppose it's just courtesy. Like "See, we tried to be nice. Here's the proof." Anyway, we can change the wording, or just not use it. Either way. [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 22:25, September 3, 2010 (UTC) These people don't need us to be courteous nor to loose time with them. Kdom 22:28, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :Well, in the long run, that's what the templates are for, I guess. So we don't have to type anything. Just put in or when they're banned indefinitly, instead of explaining why, just put in . And that's it. End of discussion. We never have to speak to them with we don't want to. [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 22:34, September 3, 2010 (UTC) The template is kinda a good idea since its kinda proper and courteous way of handling things. Not all vandals who vandalize pages necessarily know that they are vandalizing stuff. For all we know, a certain vandal who vandalizes one or two pages maybe a just 7 year old kid who hasn't yet read the rules or understands what he is doing. Some notification that what they are doing is wrong is a good start rather completely ignoring their side of the story. However, I have to point out that while the template is a good start. It will never substitute actual human interaction. You can slap a vandal with a vandal template, but it usually takes another person to fully explain what the template means.Mugiwara Franky 02:13, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :I don't disagree. But as Kdom mentioned, most vandels know they're vandels. In other cases where it seems like it's just a harmless mistake, we talk to them. Or after discussing thier behavior and they're still being... *impolite word* we can just stop talking to them, since they're obviously not listening. I'm not saying we must use these. You know, use it at your discretion. Just know it's they're there when you need to use them. :) I just know when that other guy with the insulting username kept showing up, he was obviously doing it for attention. If we just slapped this on his page, we wouldn't have to have wasted any time with him. It just pissed me off, is all. He wasn't worth any of our effort. --[[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 02:24, September 4, 2010 (UTC) The orginal template message "have a nbice day" was something I did at once use myself as a sort of inside-joke when a Vanadal was finally banned. Vandals will be vandals, but regardless, all you do when you find them annoying is try and amuse yourself out of the situation. For all the vandals we get, we get many editors as well. Some aren't perfect, its better to give them a chance. 20:29, September 4, 2010 (UTC)